


Me Too

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Pretty short, basically just a drabble. You get injured and Lúcio is scared. So are you.





	Me Too

You wake up in a white room. Music plays softly in the background, and you're awake only long enough to hear someone gasp out your name before you're pulled back into sleep. 

The next time you wake up you're up for good, and the music, still soft, has changed tune. Something hopeful, something tentative. You love it, you recognize the underlying theme, and you sit up, and turn. Your neck hurts when you try, and suddenly it all comes back to you. 

_You're fighting. Ash and sparks fly around your face as your blade, light in your hands, clashes against the stone architecture as you swing and miss. You can hear the others shouting for you, but you ignore them, stalking up to the Talon agent who stood cocky a few feet away. You raised your sword, feeling power course through your veins, into your hands, into your blade as you strike, your red hot sword melting through his blade, and cleaving into his shoulder. You fall to your knees as the agent falls, and a beam from the ceiling hitting your neck is the last thing you feel._

You should have died.  
You looked over to Lúcio sitting in the seat next to your hospital bed.  
"I should have died." You said, and he starts, head snapping up to look at you, then he stands and takes your face in his hands and kisses you.

It's your mantra for the next few days. You should have died. You _should_ have, and it takes you until you're lying in bed hugging Lúcio close to you when a realization hits, and you feel hot tears stinging at your eyes.  
"I was so scared. I should have died but I am so, so glad I didn't." You said, and Lúcio kissed your forehead and pulled you even closer, as close as he could.  
"Me too."


End file.
